


Let's Eat

by Me_Meow



Series: OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Brunch, Candles, Cooking, Date Night, Dinner, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Fire department, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Headaches & Migraines, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Cream, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Dinners, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Lunch, Lunch Dates, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Nervousness, Pancakes, Pie, Restaurants, Short, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Single Parents, Snacks & Snack Food, Stress, Surprises, Waking Up, Work, interrupting, midnight snacks, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: There are two to three times we eat during the day, with an additional four. I asked my sister for seven of her favourite ships, so this is dedicated to her.
Relationships: CUL/Lily (Vocaloid), Chika/Megurine Luka, Gumi/kokone (Vocaloid), Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, IA/MAYU (Vocaloid), Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430536
Kudos: 17





	1. Breakfast = Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister (you rat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+%28you+rat%29).



Yawning, Rin trudged down the stairs before entering the kitchen. It was six in the morning on a Saturday. What could she be doing at a time like this on the weekend? Well, it was her one-year anniversary with her girlfriend, and three months since they moved in together. Miku usually wakes up early, but Rin wanted to get a headstart. 

Opening the cooking book, Rin attempted to make pancakes.

~~~

At six-thirty, Miku wakes up to the house alarm blaring. Tripping out of bed, she races downstairs to see the fire alarm beeping madly as Rin is attempting to fan it with a magazine.

“Rin!” She cries as she struggles to be heard over the house alarm. She tripped her way to the windows, quickly opening them up. As a cool breeze flowed in, Miku tried helping Rin turn the alarm off.

The blonde looked at her girlfriend sheepishly. “Happy anniversary?” She tried.

The tealette was silent then laughter filled the room. “Aw, thanks!” Miku smiled as she embraced the younger.

The hug was quickly interrupted as a call from the fire department rang in.


	2. Brunch = Mayu/IA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crud, after months without updating, I finally did. I should try and write a story every other day to finish.

Blinkingly tiredly, IA realized with a start that it was past eleven o’clock. She always woke up at eight. Did something happen last night?

After minutes of pondering and drawing blanks, the girl suddenly remembered that she and some friends had arrived at IA’s house to work on a project until one in the morning.

She groaned. At least it was the weekend and she didn’t have to attend any classes, thank goodness. Sighing, IA muttered, “Might as well start the day.”

Kicking the comforter off, IA made a beeline towards the bathroom. She was fighting her tangled hair with a comb when she caught the whiff of something. Something good. Smelling it again, she knew it was from the kitchen.

The girl thundered her way downstairs which led into the kitchen where she saw Mayu, her girlfriend, flipping a pancake over the stove. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Mayu called without looking away. She flipped the pancake onto an already overtowering stack of pancakes.

“Morning babe.” IA said, walking towards Mayu to press a kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead.

Smiling, the blonde said, “Made your favourites.”

“Chocolate?” The older’s eyes lit up. 

“Mhm.” She nodded. “Now grabs the plate would you? I’m going to grab some syrup and whip cream.”

“Got it.” IA quickly followed, grabbing the plate with caution. “You know me so well.”

“I do.” The younger laughed as she followed IA to the table.


	3. Lunch = kokone/Gumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I got busy. Oh well. Enjoy~

Kokone was nervous. Not the “butterflies in your belly” nervousness. No, she was having the “hornets in your stomach” kind of nervous.

Despite being the notorious highschool matchmaker she was for friends and students alike, Kokone has never gone on a date with someone she liked. Sure she had gone on dates with a few people, mostly to see if they were the right person, but none of them had given her the jittery feelings she was having at the moment. Perhaps this new feeling meant that she was actually in love. She sure hoped so.

Currently, she was sitting at an Italian restaurant that she and her date had agreed for a lunch date due to the friendly atmosphere of the staff and the good food. Arriving ten minutes earlier from the arranged time, the brunette assumed that it would help with her jittery nerves. However, instead of feeling calm, Kokone felt as if her entire body was sweating.

“Okay Koko, you got this.” She mumbled quietly, in an attempt for a self-prep talk “You’ve helped so many other people with their love life, be it matching up or helping through breakups. You can go on a date with a crush.”

“Hey Koko!” A cheerful voice called and the brunette snapped her head up at the sight of her date. “Sorry if I’m late.”

“Hi Gumi.” Kokone smiled, her worries suddenly flushing away. “You’re just in time.”


	4. Snack = Kaito/Meiko

With a pained groan, Meiko rolled her head back onto her pillow. She had caught the flu recently and was currently grounded in her bedroom.

Her mother, Sachiko, had left town for a few weeks and was unable to aid her daughter. Thankfully, Meiko had someone else to take care of her in the meantime.

“Mei-chan?” A soft voice called from her door and said person looked up, blinking owlishly. At the doorway, stood her boyfriend, Kaito, looking at the older woman worriedly. “You doing okay right now?”

“Better now that I’m seeing you.” She gave him a weak smile, but groaned in pain as she was suddenly hit with another headache.

Kaito smiled before walking entirely into the bedroom and sat on top of her comforter. In his hands was one tub of chocolate ice cream, another filled with vanilla, and two spoons. He held it up. “I bought some ice cream for the both of us.”

“Thanks.” Meiko grinned weakly. “You’re the best.”

“Only for you, Mei-chan.” He smiled. Opening the tub, he dug a spoonful of chocolate and held it out. “Open wide~.” 

Giggling a little, Meiko complied and sighed happily at the cold taste. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Meiko.” Kaito smiled before filling his mouth with vanilla.


	5. Dinner = Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be here for the next few days so I wanted to quickly finish this chapter.

Subconsciously looking down to check his wristwatch for the hundredth time, Piko sighed in frustration. It was nearing ten o’clock and Len would be asleep by now. Yet another lonely night by himself. 

Even since receiving a new project, the albino has been working into the depths of the night, with reminders to his boyfriend that he’ll be coming home late. Although the deadline at the end of the month, he wished to finish as soon as possible.

Digging the key into the door lock, Piko paused almost immediately mid-step into the apartment. There was a dull glow emitting from the kitchen as the strong smell of spaghetti drifted to the doorway. Did Len forget to turn off the lights before heading to bed?

Stepping a foot into the kitchen, the albino was met with an unexpected but pleasant surprise. There sat Len at the dining table, who perked up at the sight of his boyfriend, two large plates of steaming spaghetti on opposite sides of each other. In between the two plates was a small burning candle. “Hey,” he grinned widely.

“Oh gosh, that smells good. But why are you awake right now?” The albino asked with a frown as he made his way towards the blond.

Len’s smile before slightly shy. “Well, I know you’ve been staying up even since getting that project. And we haven’t been eating together a lot, so…” He looked down at the pasta, too embarrassed now.

Chuckling, the other male sat down on the opposite side of his boyfriend and chuckled a little. “Thanks.” Piko leaned over to kiss his Len’s forehead.


	6. Dessert = Lily/Cul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I came back on my one-day road trip, I didn't have any motivation to finish the current chapter. So this one might be longer than everything else to make up for that.

“Tonight was amazing, Lily.” Cul gave a happy sigh as she clutched her girlfriend’s arm. The couple had just left the sushi restaurant right after the movie at the theater ended.

The older girl laughed, gently combing her fingers through the redhead’s hair. “I swear, you say that every single date we’ve been on.”

“But it’s true.” The younger one huffed. “You make every single date night amazing. You spoil me too much.” Cul whined. “At least let me be able to take you on a nice date like this.”

“Sweetheart, there’s no need.” Lily insisted. “You know I love spoiling you.” She giggled at the shorter girl pouting in annoyance although Lily knew that Cul wasn’t too upset. “Now, I have one more surprise for you.”

“Another one?” Cul looked up at the older girl in shock. “Honeybuns, I think I’ve had enough surprises for one night.”

“I know, I know. But this one is at home.” Lily chuckled as she pressed a quick kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead.

“Fine.” The redhead sighs, but smiles as the pair continue walking back to their apartment.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

The moment the couple walked inside, Lily quickly instructed, “Stay here, and don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Cul nodded, doing as she was told. She watched as Lily walked away and disappeared as she turned a sharp left. 

A few minutes later, the blonde came back and leaned down so close, the younger could feel the older’s warm breath next to her ear. “Now close your eyes please, and follow me.”

Nodding, Cul squeezed her eyes shut and felt her girlfriend gently grab her hand. She felt herself being guided, sometimes Lily jerking her away from hitting something, muttering apologies.

Suddenly Lily stopped and Cul bumped blindly into her girlfriend, quickly apologizing.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Okay, you can open your eyes now.” And Cul quickly followed, gasping at the sight in front of them.

On their kitchen table sat a small pie shaped into a heart. Sitting next to the pie was a piece of paper. To most, it was just a delicious snack sitting there. To Cul, it meant so much more.

The teenager tentatively walked towards the note. Looking back at Lily, who nodded, she picked up the paper and almost started crying. 

“Happy Anniversary Babe.” It said with a small heart scribble.

“Remember our first date, we had cherry-lemon pie?” Lily murmured into Cul’s ear, as she embraced the younger girl from behind. “I got the same one.”

“Omigosh, omigosh.” Cul felt tears pricking her eyes as she turned in the hug and embraced the older. “Thank you, thank you,” she babbled, unable to control her joy.

“I love you babe.” Lily murmured, so softly, the younger almost didn’t hear.

“I love you, too.” She sniffed happily as Lily began wiping her tears away.

“Ready to eat?” The older girl asked.

“Yes.” She nodded rapidly, already moving to sit down, the other girl quickly following.

A plate sat in the middle of the table and Lily cut a slice and gently plopped in on the plate. Grabbing a small fork, she stabbed a piece and held out for Cul. “Say ah~.”

“Ah…” Cul opened her mouth and gave a small moan of happiness. Best anniversary night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, we're almost done!


	7. Midnight Snack = Megurine Luka/Chika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the final chapter of the story. Thank you for reading this until the very end!

The soft patter of someone’s slippers walking down the hallway stole Luka’s attention from her book. Being a light sleeper, there were a multitude of things that woke Luka up; the sound of her door opening, the yowls of alley cats fighting, and people snoring loudly. Thankfully, these noises never happened often so Luka could sleep the night away at peace.

It was nearing midnight and Luka was caught up in a mystery novel she had borrowed from Sora a few days ago. She had no schedule the day prior so why not enjoy some reading? Knowing that the majority of other Vocaloids were sleeping, the pink-haired woman decided to enjoy the silence with a good book. That is, until the footsteps passed by Luka’s room.

Now that she was distracted, Luka just realized how dry her throat was and decided to go get a glass of water. Slipping out of bed, she slipped into her own pink, fuzzy slippers and quietly left her room, silently closing her bedroom door.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Luka was caught off-guard of who was there.

She expected Kaito or Nana to be here, being the foodies they were. She expected Kiyoteru to be here to get a snack before continuing to mark school papers. But out of all the people Luka could think of, her girlfriend Chika, who was currently eating a small bowl of strawberry ice cream, was the least expected person to be there. 

“Love? What are you doing here this late?” The taller woman called out softly, but still managed to startle the second pink-haired singer, who dropped her spoon on the countertop.

“Luka?” Chika asked softly. “I… I was feeling a little stressed. Nothing to worry about.” She waved a hand in the air before asking, “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“I heard you in the hallway and got thirsty.” She shrugged, suddenly remembering the reason she was here. She opened a nearby cabinet filled with cups and glasses and selected one before filling it up with the clear liquid.

“Ah, sorry.” The younger woman visibly winced.

“Oh no, you didn’t wake me up.” Luka quickly reassured her lover. “If you would like, do you wish to sleep in my room tonight? Your room is further away.”   
  
The younger seemed to blush a little, but nodded nevertheless. “Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Anytime love.” Luka pressed a small kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, who gave a happy hum in response.


End file.
